Girl meets the other world
by Hopefullydepressed
Summary: Maya shows Riley the other part of the world. Opening her eyes that the world isn't just sunshine and rainbow


When the bell rang Riley started to pack up her things to get out of math class. When shockingly her math teacher stopped her.

„Mathews, can you stay for five more minutes."

„Y-yeah. I gues I can, why couldn't I?" Riley responded. She tried to sat back on her chair but somehow stumbled on it panic flowing through her body. People were already whispering about what did Riley goodie two shoes nerdy Mathews did to gain some plus minutes in class. She got the same questions in her head, she was never late, she always did her homeworks , she behaved well and got almost the best scores in class (after Farkle and Smackle, the school geniuses). She wondered why she has to was so important that Mr. Winchester needed to tell her in private after class.

„Calm down , Matthews , you did nothing wrong." He said not even looking at her , still sensing her anxiety.

„Then why I am here?" she asked her teacher now really confused.

„I need to ask you to tutor Maya Hart. Her mom asked me to ask me to ask one of her classmates to help her with homework."

„Why me? Can't Smackle or Farkle help?"

„They didn't accept to."

„Oh."

„So Matthews, will you?"

„Umm.." She started to play with her shirt „I-If no one else want to, I guess she's my new responsibility. How hard could be?"

So later that day she found herself in the library trying to convince Maya to pay at least a little attention to her.

„It is impossible! Maya would you listen to me for one second? You ignored me for a half hour! I would rather be somewhere else too, but i am not giving up on you. So sit still and listen at least for five minutes." Riley spoke raising her voice , her cheeks became flustered from anger. They were there for more than a half hour and she couldn't make Maya to open her notebook. No she didn't even opened her school bag. At that point Riley hated that she couldn't say no. She should have just say no to her teacher and then she wouldn't have gotten in this situation.

„Don't yell, we're in the library and now people are watching." said Maya nonchalantly with an amused sparkle in her eyes.

Then did Riley realite that people were staring. She became so embarrassed, that her cheeks turned scarlet and she covered her mouth in utter shock .

Maya thought she was really funny hardly believing that someone could be that naive. She heard about her but never really spoke to her , that girl was her total opposite. Riley was kind hearted , soft ,clumsy, naive , one of the best student from school. She wasn't really popular, but people liked her because of her optimism, goodness but mostly because she helped with homework or maybe just say she „borrowed" her homework. People used her ruthless and she didn't even realised it because she was sure they liked her . Maybe in that weird twisted way they did liked her.

„You yelled in library. I finally like you." The blonde said with a fake wide smile.

„So will you try to do your homework, or at least open your bag." Maya couldn't contain her smile, this girl was priceless.

„I didn't agreed to that." She said giving her hard time.

„But you said that you like me..."

„Guilty of that. But that has nothing to do with doing my homework."

„Please. Pretty please."

Maya felt sorry for her so accepted with a sight.

„Okay, Gigi."

„What?"

„Gigi, Goodie-Good." said Maya laughing.„Fine , Honey, if you help me understand this shit , I'll take you to an adventure." Maya was bored , so she decided to show this sheltered girl the other side of the world. Math wasn't really a problem to her she just didn't care. Riley just watched the rebellious blonde , the enthusiasm starting to grow on her eyes her whole face transforming. Maya laughed to herself , realizing that the girl was to naive to understand what an eye opening adventure with her meant.

Riley started to explain her in easiest way, probably thinking she was totally dumb. Maya then asked her to finally start doing their homework, knowing that she can solve it.

„I did it, I made you understand it and you did it. Yay." Maya rolled her eyes at the enthusiastic sharp sounds Riley made.

„Yeah, yeah miss Matthews,you did it." Maya understood math, but she find it particularly useless. Maybe she wasn't the poorest but she lived in a poor neighborhood, she saw things and math and school can't help that. Maybe miss perfection has to see that too.

„See you later. Tomorrow night I'll take you to an adventure."

„N-night..."

„Yeah. Bye bye Princess."

Riley watched her leaving. She did heard things about Maya Hart. Angry at the world, not afraid to speak out what she thought. She was elf sized with enormous attitude. People said that she always has a pocket knife with her , some are saying she killed someone but nobody really knows who Maya Hart really is. She usually ate lonely at the cafeteria, no one knows where she goes during the between classes. Riley felt that she was just lonely and maybe she should be her friend. She looked at a piece of paper in front of her with telephone number on it. _Call me tomorow._ Was written short and plainly under the number. The day or maybe night when she was going on adventure with Maya was Friday. She exhaled feeling a little better. Was she ready to go somewhere with with bad girl Maya problems Hart, was it a good idea . _Yeah._ The curiosity inside of her won. She gathered her things and headed home , wondering what does that adventure meant...

The next day Riley Matthews was an enthusiasm bomb, slowly ticking, ready to explode in any second. She couldn't stop thinking about the adventure she was going with Maya. Where she is going to take her, what kind of people she's going to meet? Will it be dangerous? Her dad is going to explode with rage . Should she be afraid of her dad reaction? Will her dad find out? There were billions of questions in her head. At school she didn't ran into the rebellious blonde to her annoyance , but she wasn't surprised Maya Hart was an unsolved mistery and maybe she'll be the one to get to know her. She started to wonder what is Maya doing in the time between periods or at lunch, does she do something dangerous ,illegal? _No, is stupid_. Riley scolded herself for listening to the rumors. After she got home she wondered if it's to early to call her. She could contain herself just for a half hour before she called Maya. She waited one beep then two and three and so on but no answer. Riley wondered if she should call her again when she heard a small ring on her phone. It was a text message from Maya. „ _Dress up comfy, something that will not attract unwanted attention. Bring some food if you can and if you have some old toys bring them to. See you at your window in a half hour."_ Riley read the message once and then twice in utter confusion. „ _Wait what?" „ I'll climb the fire escape to your window."_ She was even more confuse about this. How does Maya knew where she lived.

„ _How do you know where I live."_ But she got no answer at that.


End file.
